Aimi Sano
Aimi Sano is a fellow employee and friend of Yui Komori who works at the same cafe and is the abused girlfriend of Gorou Nomura. Appearance Aimi is an extremely beautiful girl with straight, long black that reaches to her waist and pretty purple eyes. She has a petite, curved body. She is average height (although, she is a bit smaller than Yui) and has fair skin. She wears a white long sleeve button blouse and a red skirt that reaches to above her ankles. She also wears black stockings and a pair of black high heels. In her maid uniform, she wears a short, black dress with a white apron and a white bonnet. She also wears cat ears, white stockings, and a pair of black inched heels. In her school uniform, she wears a dark blue jacket and a light brown skirt along with dark brown stripes on it with a white button blous and a red tie. She also wears a pair of black stockings and black shoes. Personality Aimi is a very seductive girl who enjoys sexual encounters with both boys and girls. While she may seem like a sweet and innocent girl, Aimi, in reality, she is a girl who prefers sleeping with people. However, Aimi does shows to have a caring side, which is shown to Yui Komori. According to some regular customers, Aimi is extremely shameless and often flirt with other people regardless of their genders. Aimi is also an extreme masochist (which is shown when her abusive boyfriend hits her). She's quite lustful towards people and is extremely manipulative towards anyone who gets her attention. However, she greatly admires those who resent her. Because of her tragic past, Aimi desperately wants for love and to be loved. Even if she suffers from the abuse from her boyfriend. Aimi describes herself as a dead flower that needed water long ago but is no longer beautiful. The emotional neglect of her mother and bullying she suffered from her classmates took a huge toll on her, to the point that she emotionally unstable to have heavily relationship with anyone. However, Aimi herself says that she is not nice person either since she does take boyfriends away from their girlfriends. Because of her past, Aimi have kept people from being friends with her. Aimi does cherish her friendship with Yui despite trying to keep the latter from being close to her. History Aimi was heavily neglected by her mother who was a prostitute. She was bullied in her school because of her mother's reputation and was called mini prostitute by her peers. This causes Aimi to breaking from the inside because of the abuse that she was given from both her mother and classmates. As Aimi grew up, she eventually became what everyone believed she became, a shameless woman. She would often go to relationship to relationship since Aimi dated both boys and girls openly. However, Aimi wanted to be loved by someone. At some point, Aimin took employment in the cafe that she is currently working at. Aimi, eventually, began a relationship with fellow employee Gorou Nomura. However, he soon began to abused her. Although, Gorou cheated on her with other girl. Aimi didn't mind because of her fear being unloved. Relationships Unnamed mother Aimi was heavily neglected by her mother. She was the main reason that her daughter had a bad childhood because of the latter's reputation of being a prostitute. Aimi shows to have resentment towards her mother for not caring for her. It's unknown if Aimi still lives with her mother or not. According to Aimi, her mother is an alcoholic and would sleep the day away. Yui Komori Aimi soon began a close friendship with her new fellow employee Yui. Aimi greatly enjoys being with Yui. She admits that Yui has a stronger will than she (Aimi) does. Aimi tries to keep her abusive relationship with Gorou from Yui out of fear of being unloved. According to Aimi, Yui is the only person that showed her kindness and love. Gorou Nomura Aimi has a complete relationship with her boyfriend Gorou who abuse her both physically and emotionally. Unfortunately, she says that she loves him no matter what. Aimi tries to be a good girlfriend for Gorou, even if she has to put up with him cheating on her with other girls. Because of this, she's afraid of Gorou no longer loving her and breaking up with her. Trivia * Aimi's name means "Love beauty". * She is considered to be a shameless woman by both of her co workers and some customers. * She is a masochist like Yui; however, unlike Yui, Aimi is more open to her masochist side than Yui. * She is a year younger than Gorou and is a second year student. * Aimi and Gorou go to a different school then Yui and the boys. * Her mother is a prostitute and an alcoholic. Category:Servants Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Characters Category:Students Category:Poor Characters Category:Alive Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Daughters Category:Only Child Characters Category:Sano Family Category:Anti-Villains Category:Tragic Characters